


The One Where They Get A New Bed

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [30]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This is...  different.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They Get A New Bed

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #287 – _Old/New_.
> 
> Prompt used = new

'This is... different.'

'Good different?'

'Just... different. Wait – no. I know what it is.'

'Bloody hell, Sam – the suspense is killing me.'

'New – it feels completely new.'

'Yes, that would be the ruddy point.'

'Means I no longer have to fear for my life – you know, worry the mattress might give out, that I'll die in some horrible bed-related accident.'

'Bloody girl. Anyhow, I note you don't seem too concerned over me own safety, Gladys.'

'Yes, well, I was a bit busy cushioning your fall.'

'You're such a good DI, taking one for your Guv.'

'I really am the best.'


End file.
